A Love Story in Forks
by The Great JaNeenii
Summary: Bella and Edward are stuggling to keep it together but when another girl arrives on the scene Bella is faced with the question 'is it all going to work out'
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, this needs to be sorted out. I don't know how much longer I can be with you knowing this."

My chest tightened as I looked into those perfectly formed green eyes.

"Edward, you know full well I love you, more than anything else…"

"But you love him too, you said yourself he's always been there when you need him and now this."

"It was only a kiss Edward! It wasn't even my fault he started it and I couldn't-"

"I'm sorry Bella, I think you should be with him, you need to sort out how you feel about him if we're going to work. I'm sorry. I love you." And with that the biggest part of my existence kissed my forehead and walked out of the door. "But I need you…" I whispered at his retreating silhouette.

The world crashed down around me, hot fat tears rolling down my face. My phone buzzed somewhere near by but I didn't surface from my well of self pity to answer it. Hours seemingly passed by as I lay immobilised on the floor. I must have cried myself to sleep as I was awoken some time later by an anxious knocking on the door.

"Bella? Bella please open the door." Jacob, my mind sighed. I dragged myself up and unlocked the door.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Silence greeted my pathetic attempt at hospitality.

"What happened to you?" Concern was etched in every inch of his face and being. My mind deliberated the cause of my depression momentarily, wondering whether or not to tell the truth or not. I sighed.

"Um…well Edward…" Was all I could manage before another wave of tears paralysed me. However it seemed to be enough to motivate him. Suddenly his large warm arms wrapped around me whispering words of comfort in my ear, steering me towards the kitchen. I was dimly aware that he was asking questions but my loud sobbing was the only answer he received.

After a while I calmed enough to choke out the afternoons events, after which he naturally blamed himself for the break-up. 'Well', I reasoned to myself, 'it is in a way.' but these thoughts did little comfort as I saw my oldest friend beating himself up for my obvious misery.

"Jake, please don't. He's done this so we can try and see if we belong together, at least I think he has…please don't feel responsible."

"Bella, you know I've always loved you and of course I'd do anything to be with you but are you really sure that this is what you want?" My grief stricken mind was swimming. On one hand Edward, the love of my life and reason for being had left me for events beyond my control but insisted that it was for the better of our relationship. On the other was Jacob, the reason for my last two relationships ending, the latter more than the first but he was defiantly a contributor in both, but also one of the biggest parts of my life who I undeniably loved as well as Edward.

"Yes, this is what I want Jake, I think I always have."


	2. Chapter 2

He phoned the next day, asking how I was. He told me how much he loved me and missed me. I told him about me and Jake, a long silence followed.

"You told me too, so I am. I want us to work and if this is what it takes then I'm prepared to do it."

"I know, I just didn't think it'd be so soon. Can I come over? I need to see you."

"Of course you can, come whenever you want."

"Thanks Bella, I love you."

"I love you too." And so began the most confusing days of my life.

He came over every day, I saw him more than Jacob. Our affair was intense. We made love more often then when we had been going out. At no point did I feel guilty, we loved each other, yet all the time in the back of my mind the thought of Jacob, so trusting and innocent, made me feel sick with shame.

"I can't do this it's not fair on him." I don't know how many times I said this not entirely truthful line, just that every time I said it, it brought me closer to tears.

"I understand." He would reply and then kiss me better and so the loop continued.

One dreary day in Forks found us wandering the town looking for something to do that wasn't each other. That was the day that she came into the equation. Alice had always been a close friend, if not slightly girly for my taste.

"Hey you two," she practically sang "What you up to?"

"Nothing to be honest Alice" I sounded almost dead in comparison to her lively twittering. It took maybe a few hours before I realised what was going on. Every other minute his phone would beep with a message from her and I would have to forced myself to remember that he wasn't with me any more.

Jealousy blinded me constantly. It began to take its toil on me and Jake, but I knew it was my fault so I pushed it to the back of my mind and forced myself to ignore it. Just as I began to tread water with my emotions again, she took me to one side.

"Bella, nothing has happened yet but I wanted to run it by you," already my stomach churned uneasily "If Edward asked me out, would it be okay with you? I mean I don't know if he will or not but I wanted to make sure that it's alright with you." I felt sick. Again I felt the world crashing down. My vision blurred with tears and my ears began to ring. Yet some part of me remained rational. I forced a smile onto my face.

"Sure hun, as long as you're happy"

"Thanks so much Bella." and she skipped off. I wandered back to our collective group of friends, all but blinded by the sudden weight of emotion that had fallen upon me. Jake sensed my distress.

"Bella what's up? You look really upset, can I do anything to help?" I smiled wryly at my overly kind boyfriend. He was more than I deserved considering what I'd done.

"No sweetie I'll be fine" was all I managed to whisper before the tears came.


End file.
